


A Melhor Festa de Todas

by carolss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jared não estava se divertindo tanto assim na festa, e aparentemente o mesmo podia ser dito sobre Richard.





	A Melhor Festa de Todas

Jared não estava se divertindo tanto assim na festa, isso era um tanto surpreendente para ele, ser convidado e incluido geralmente fazia com que ele se sentisse muito bem. E certamente haviam motivos para celebrar, Pied Piper estava tendo uma fase muito boa. Tão boa que Richard que tinha a maior parte das ações da empresa tinha entrado no que Russ Hanneman uma vez tinha se referido como o  _Three Commas Club_ , um bilionário.

Mas apesar do seu humor não ser o que ele esperava ele decidiu não deixar este afetar tanto as suas ações, tentando não pensar como ele não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de falar com Richard há horas e não notar que muitas outras pessoas estavam fazendo precisamente isso, pessoas bem atraentes. Ele julgava cíumes como um sentimento tão ruim por si mesmo mas especialmente naquele contexto, sentia como ingratidão, ele tinha a oportunidade de passar tanto tempo com essa pessoa maravilhosa que ele adorava e ajudando ele a criar algo brilhante e revolucionário. Era egoísta desejar mais, embora isso fosse precisamente o que ele frequentemente se encontrava fazendo nos seus momentos de fraqueza.

Em termos de ações praticas ele decidiu que o melhor seria tentar ignorar seus sentimentos irrelevantes e se focando em se socializar com seus colegas de trabalho e também bebendo qualquer copo de alcool que era posto na sua frente. E tais ações serviram para tornar o evento um pouco mais agradavel (especialmente o consumo de bebidas alcóolicas), e quando ele foi para o banheiro naquela noite ele estava há um número razoavel de minutos sem pensar sobre Richard Hendricks.

Isso é claro mudou quando ele ouviu um grunhido familiar vindo de uma das cabines do banheiro. Ele deu uma batida leve na porta da cabine e disse :

“Richard você está bem ?”

“Sim Jared eu já to saindo”

Quando Richard abriu a porta Jared viu que ele não estava bem, ele estava palido e meio suado e ele parecia embaraçado.

“Richard você quer que eu vá comprar pasta de dentes ou uma pastilha pra você ? Eu vi uma loja 24 horas aberta na esquina” Jared disse.

“Não precisa. Eu não vomitei, foi apenas um ataque de pânico”

“Certo. Então houve algum motivo para o seu ataque de pânico ?”

“Bem eu meio que percebi que eu nunca vou ser capaz de ter uma vida amorosa” Richard disse e deu um riso nervoso.

“Porque você pensaria algo assim Richard ? Eu observei uma garota particularmente atraente flertar com você não tem nem meia hora atrás”

“Ela só estava flertando comigo por causa do dinheiro, não era real”

“Você não pode ter certeza disso”

“É esse o problema Jared, eu nunca vou poder ter certeza. Eu não consigo imaginar nenhum cenário em que eu poderia saber. Não vai valer nada se não for real”

“Talvez se você fosse acabar com uma pessoa que tivesse se apaixonada por você antes do dinheiro”

“Como se houvesse alguém assim”

“Sim tem, deve ter dezenas. Centenas. Eu honestamente não entendo como alguém podia te conhecer e não se apaixonar por você”

No momento em que as palavras terminaram de sair de sua boca Jared sabe que ele disse demais e os dez segundos seguintes são os mais longos da sua vida. Era tão estúpido, ele havia conseguido manter o que ele sentia em segredo por tanto tempo só para um lapso causado por sentimentalismo, alcool e honestidade ter levado tudo a perder. Agora Richard sabia e as coisas iam ficar estranhas.

E elas ficaram estranhas, porque Richard começou a beijá-lo. E rapidamente Jared chega a duas conclusões, a primeira é que ele nunca mais quer ser beijado por qualquer outra pessoa além de Richard, e a segunda é que aquela era a melhor festa de todas.


End file.
